Trinity War: Consequences
by Rally4ever
Summary: What will the end of the Trinity War bring for Superman and Wonder Woman?
1. Doubt

I had my doubts about Trinity War because I didn't want it to ruin a great thing but it has been a most intriguing story arc. I am hoping Superman and Wonder Woman coming in October is a sign of good things on the way. This a story I have had on ice for a little while because I haven't had the time to publish it but I think it will work well into what is happening in the DC universe. Please enjoy reviews, follows, etc. appreciated!

And I know about the age thing what she told Sun/Apollo in the new 52, looked it up again but still doesn't seen quite so fitting considering most of the gods dress according the times, well at least Ares/War does. And he seemed to have Aged A LOT so, I consider it still open to interpretation. Gods likely might not view time the same way mere humans would. I will exercise a little creative license here fair warning. Besides I had to reference him as Clark way more than I would prefer to in this story, that is homage enough to the new 52 it was hard Rofl doesn't exactly roll off the tongue rofl. I went back and changed every Kal to Clark. LOL!

I do not own Superman, Wonder Woman, or any other affiliated DC characters.

* * *

The world engulfed in flame that is what love amounted to. In the end something that should bring joy and peace, brought destruction to everyone else.

Batman being ever perceptive stated, "I will leave you both to talk, you obviously have some things to work out."

"Thank you Bruce." Diana stated.

There was an award silence that followed him leaving, Diana figured she would have to start.

"Clark obviously..."

Superman interrupted, "I know what you are going to say and I don't care."

"What am I going to say then?"

"You are going to say that the world can't handle us together, that people are afraid of our relationship and you question if it would be best putting things on hold or ending them all together."

Diana answered simply, "Yes."

"Diana I have spent my whole life putting others before myself, it is what we do, who we are. But this time, for once I am drawing a line and being selfish. I do not need others to dictate how I live my life. I have finally found you. I need you with me Diana. I love you."

Diana replied, "And you know how I feel about you. I do not want to lose you. But I cannot put you in danger anymore. The Secret Society used me against you. They knew I would stop at nothing to protect you. And Clark they knew you would do the same. That's how they were able to manipulate what happened with Dr. Light. We make each other vulnerable."

"I'd rather be vulnerable than be without you."

"The world is in shambles Clark, they did this publicly to discredit us. To make everyone doubt the good we do. I played into their hands, I thought I had all the answers. I was full of pride. I was so sure Pandora's box held the answers but it was only a means to unleash hell. I knew nothing. I deserve nothing."

Superman could take no more and pulled her close kissing her, "Enough, Diana. It is not your fault. You were trying to help me. I believe in you, I believe in us. You deserve happiness."

"You do make me happy, I never thought I could be that happy. You are all I didn't realize I wanted. But that does not change the situation as much as I wish it did. It seems the fates have conspired against us. We can not be together, Clark."

"I will not accept that Diana. Let the world think what it wants. You can even tell everyone that you hate me now."

"Clark, you know I do not lie. I'm not allowed to. I would never hate you."

"Then say nothing. This is between us. It can be our secret. No one needs to know."

She began to protest, "Clark..."

He only kissed her again deeper, slower, and sweeter.

Her knees were weakening along with her resolve.

"Say it Diana." He prompted before nibbling at her collar-bone.

For the practiced warrior, she had never felt so out of control, besides there had been nothing that could make her. There was nobody worth it before him.

Wonder Woman questioned if she could bear the rest of her long, immortal existence without this.

She struggled to catch her breath, "Ummmm... secret. No one needs to know."

"That's my girl," Clark grinned.

Diana then returned his kiss with equal fervor, "You are mine as I am yours."

"Always. There isn't anyone else for me, just do not leave me Diana."

"I love you Clark. I have loved you for thousands of years. I just did not know it then. I will not leave," Diana promised.

"Thousands of years?" Clark questioned.

She answered, "Yes. The Amazons are an ancient people remember Clark?"

He replied, "I remember but I thought you were twenty-three Diana."

"Well more like twenty-three hundred," She smiled serenely and continued, "When Amazons reach a certain age they stop growing and aging. It's hard to keep track of the passing years but if we prove ourselves the day of our birth is acknowledged. Gods and Amazons often speak about time differently than mortals do. I'm still a baby by Olympian standards. You can hardly expect a woman to always own up to her age, but then how could I expect anyone outside of Themyscira to believe it. But I guess I can trust you, Clark."

Superman smiled, "That explains a lot. Well, you can keep a secret after all."

Diana replied, "We shall find out. This will be the most difficult one. I have not felt this way about anyone."

"Not even Steve?" he questioned.

"No one Clark."

"Me either, I'm glad we have each other now."

"There will come a day when we will not have to hide it."

Clark agreed, "Yes, but for now I think it is for the best that we do until all the fallout from this mess blows over. It could take a while."

Diana answered, "I have all the time in the world for you."

"It seems that you do princess."

"So, do you still love me Clark even though I am a what do they say, 'cradle robber.'"

"Of course Diana, age is just a number right. Besides I have always had a thing for older women, though I did not have you pegged for the 'cougar' type," Clark chuckled.

She hit him in the arm, before joining in his laughter.

He hugged her tightly, "Whatever comes next, we will face it together. And that's all I need to know."


	2. Jealousy

Okay woah, just read the final part of Trinity War and it was AMAZING! I am very happy and excited to see what comes next. I was not going to do this, but I think now the conclusion warrants another chapter.

Anyway, if anyone is concerned about spoilers to be on the safe side do not read if you want to read Part 6 of 6 Trinity War. Justice League #23.

So, I like the concept behind Superman and Wonder Woman coming soon. What does our favorite power couple talk about? Sure they are similar, yet they have very different backgrounds. I think that is the basis for some really interesting story telling.

Casema: Now that it is I'm pleased. Ha ha. And thank you so much for your support. I am glad you enjoy them. Hearing from you always makes me smile.

NL: True I just didn't want to get my hopes up. But yesterday was a fantastic day!

Guest: Thank you for the review I appreciate it.

Thanks everyone for all the support you have given.

P.S. I do not own Superman and Wonder Woman or any other character associated with DC, just this humble story.

* * *

"I hate that we were not able to finish our fight with them. Our dark 'alters' who call themselves the Crime Syndicate of Earth 3 work quickly, and have already put the world's leaders on alert. Those in power are not likely to listen to anything we might say as that footage of me and Dr. Light is on a constant loop." Clark stated as he spoke with Diana while they flew together towards the privacy provided by the Fortress of Solitude.

"Me too Clark, but a prudent warrior will know when it is necessary to regroup. They took us by surprise when we were most exposed. We learned you are not to blame as I always knew. You were weakened by Kryptonite; thank the gods Firestorm recognized it and it was removed from you. There was a traitor in our midst. They manipulated Victor too and we have to get him back. The Justice Leagues will combine their strengths. This will not happen again, we shall be prepared for the coming confrontation."

"Yes, we will be ready for them." Superman agreed.

Wonder Woman started, "In that vein, there is something I need to know Clark. I do not want there to be one area in which they could take advantage. They utilize some malevolent force to stir up the worst in others, corrupting thoughts and turning even the best of allies against one another."

"Diana, ask whatever you will of me. There is nothing I wish to keep from you." Superman encouraged.

"Clark, while you were still sick you asked me if I would go to Steve or to Batman if anything should happen to you. You said you wanted to share your life. I understand that Steve and I had a relationship though you know he is an ex for a reason. But why did you think Batman could ever take me from you? Do you trust me?"

"I was under the box's influence." Clark replied.

"True, but I know from my own experience Pandora's box could not bring out some form of malice or doubt that was not already present. It did not create the vanity, envy, or greed that we each exhibited. The box only capitalized on these things inside of us and utilized them to open that portal. My fault is pride; therefore I am my own worst enemy."

"And I am jealous Diana. Have you looked at yourself truly? Surely you have noticed, and I know your hearing rivals my own so you must catch what men say. You are the most desirable woman on any Earth and sometimes I question what exactly it is you see in someone like me."

Diana gave a small smile, "Is that all Clark?"

"Go ahead and mock me if you must but you don't see it. This is part of your charm that you do not recognize how devastatingly beautiful you are. You could have any man you wanted. In the Justice League every guy is a little in love with you. Not even the Dark Knight is immune. Let's just say rumors about you and Batman abound almost as much as the ones pertaining to you and me. I am a news man, so I have seen them all. It did not bother me as much before when we weren't together, now I loathe it. After Steve, there was speculation about who you would be most suited for. Batman was a top candidate."

At that Diana laughed, "You would think people would have better fodder to gossip over."

He put his head down, "Diana, he is an executive billionaire. I am a writer, what could I ever provide you with that he couldn't."

Her tone turned soft as she touched his shoulder causing him to look up at her, "Clark, as princess of my people along with the mantle of Wonder Woman what need would I have of money or status. It is funny how valuable something will become when you hold on to it for a few centuries. I know I am often in the media's eye. But those things were never very important to me."

"I am a farmer's son from Kansas. You deserve so much. You are royalty, a demigoddess."

"That is not something I chose nor was told about as you well know. You did not plan to be sent from Krypton to grow up on a beautiful farm in Smallville. These things shape our destinies but we are not defined by happenstance alone."

She moved to kiss him tenderly to assure him.

"What you grant me are gifts no one can buy Clark. You give me passion and freedom. Steve never stirred my heart as you do, I could never see a real future with him. How could I with the lives we lead? And Batman chooses to operate in the shadows of the night. After such darkness in my life I prefer to walk in brightness, and face the glow of the sun. That is what you are to me, my love and light."

"Wow." Clark muttered simply.

She grinned for him but teased, "Do not let it get to your head though Superman."

"Promise… scout's honor, I would never betray that faith you've placed in me."

"Good to know. But I could easily be envious of the women in your life as well Clark. To the women of the League you are quite the 'hottie' as I've heard said, and what about Lois Lane? I bet she would love to be with you."

Clark shook his head, "With Superman maybe but she would never notice Clark Kent. There may have been a time I hoped she would change her mind, but things work out as they should. I never dreamed there could be you Diana who sees and accepts all of me. I can share Superman, Clark Kent, and Kal-El with you. I adore you for it. When I saw you I understood you were unlike any other woman. You have nothing to worry about."

"Neither do you Clark, no other man could hold my heart. You said I could have my pick of men, I only desire you. You are the one that I have chosen."

"I am honored," Clark smiled yet continued, "But if Batman ever does make a move on you I will just have to clip his wings and set him straight in his place."

Diana said with a shake of her head, "Clark you definitely are not female. I certainly am pleased with that, so I cannot expect you to see everything or have the intuition my sisters and I do."

Clark look confused, "What is that supposed to mean Diana?"

"Bruce may find me attractive but did you not take notice of him with the 'cat.' The way that they spoke to each other, there is certainly something between those two," Diana chuckled.

"No, I didn't pick up on that. But what is so funny?"

She smiled, "It is just hard believe I am reduced to gossiping with Superman about Batman's love life. But if that is what it takes to reassure you, so be it."

Superman smirked, "Well thanks... Batman and Catwoman huh? Now, I think I may have found the topic for my next blog."

"Oh stop it, Clark."

"Thank you Diana, I needed that. If people only knew how your sense of humor was actually one of your more attractive attributes, I'd really have to fend them off."

"I am only this way with you, Clark. You bring it out in me, and there are parts of myself I only want to share with you."

"Lucky guy."

"Yes you are," She replied drawing him in for another kiss before she pulled away reluctantly, "Unfortunately, we will have to wait for more of this later. We need to prepare for the meeting with the leagues."

Superman acquiesced, "Yes, I need to discover all the information I can about Earth 3 that the Fortress may hold. Everyone is doing their part. We need to formulate a plan."

"Athena will be with us, our strategy will not fail."

"You will be on our side Diana, and that is why we are sure to win."


End file.
